User talk:Aldarinor
Aldarinor Welcome DaRinor! You are receiving this message because you have been selected to be one of the writers of the Sorcerer Magazine! This is the wiki that we'll do all work for the Magazine on before we present it to our viewers. After you make your first edit here, talk page, user page, actual article, whatever, be SURE you remove this wiki from your profile header, and trust me, it will be there. Kill it! I see it! Also, please create your sig pages here, it's a pain to have to go to wiki activity to go to your talk page. :) Go to user User:Aldarinor/Sig on the FTWiki and copy the code and paste it here, then go to User:Aldarinor/Sig2 on the FTWiki, copy the code, and paste it here. Lol, I handled it for you, my little code-retarded friend. Damn DaRinor, you can multi-task like nobody's business. Well it's essentially what I said earlier, we'll use this place as a scratchpad for the Magazine. You guys will each have your own articles that you are expected to work on so that they are ready for the Sorcerer Magazine issue that will go out monthly. The first thing we'll do is figure out which articles you guys are going to be writing. Will do. Lol, he doesn't seem evil to me. Also, as you may or may not know, you and -jay both get two, maybe three, articles. One article is something that you come up with, i'll explain that one later, and the other is one of my choice. Would you like the "This Month in the Manga" article or the "Technical Updates" article. Correct, and the Technical Updates article will just be a compiled list of the current Sorcerer Magazine page, meaning, wiki news, wiki changes, series news, etc. Idk, I'll give her first pickings if you would prefer that. Sounds good to me! Check it out Check it out. Re:Editors It's an arbitrary decision, and I'm informing the other editors today. Why yes, yes you were. XD. Not nearly as bad as I do, it took me forever to pick you because I didn't have the heart to tell Nessie he didn't make it. No, I don't want it to be formal. I want it to be informative, but have your flavor if that makes sense. And I want a separate paragraph for each chapter, unless you think you'd do better with just one paragraph. Actually, you'd only review from Chapter 265 onward. The "This Month in etc." articles are a bit harder to write than others since they require constant updating as the month draws on. Hmm....well there's no limit for length, but I would like it not to be too short. Yep. Yes, actually I would. New Wiki This is the new wiki name. Be sure to remove it from your favorite wikis if it crops up. P.S. about to read your article in a minute, but the new chapter is out so... give me a second. Looks good, I like it. Though of course we're going to have to prettify it. Lol, I mean make it sexy like me and Reli's articles. *sigh* Guess I'll school you for a minute. This is sexy! Yep, Me, Reli, Ish, and -jay are going to handle that for ya. :) So just place your unedited drafts for your articles here and here and we'll get started. Also, WHERE DID YOU GET YOUR AVATAR FROM??? It's quality is low and I need to find out if I can get a higher quality version... Lol, that's why I couldn't find your avatar online! I thought it was from south park, ok, I'll go duplicate it. Ooooo. I know, I know. But I couldn't find all of your settings, so that's close enough, lol. Lol, well, if you can do better, by all means try. Touche. Header Real Tail.png|Header A RT Header-Jan12.jpg|Header B Which one do you like more? 17:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :My votes for Header B. It looks ten times better. Way to make me look bad, dick. :I tried my best... to make you look bad XD By the way, go check my testing wiki 19:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Lol, it's cool. It's not you that made me look bad. I'm working on your Real Tail article now. It's still in rough draft form and nothing about the design is set in stone. Anything you want me to change? And yes, some of your article is missing, but that's just because I haven't posted it yet, lol. I knew you would! Photoshop > GIMP 23:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) It's just a placeholder until I get some pictures for that section. Lol, create as much as you want. Just don't forget your other article, don't let him/her get lonely. Sounds good to me! True...lol. That's the difficulty with the "This Month in" articles. Yep, and you have some really awesome editors working on the design for your articles, so you'll be fine. :) HEY! It's out of love that we do that, lol. Real Tail Alright, go to the real tail page and tell me which display is your favorite. The first, second, or third. P.S. the second's words are colored different for a reason. Click them to reveal their secret. Sounds good, and yep, i'm going to fix that now! Yep! Looks good, and once I finish fixing up your other article, I'll prettify that one as well. They are all templates, so you have to look in recent changes. You didn't know that? 23:29, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Then just see them here 23:39, January 20, 2012 (UTC) XD 23:49, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget that you have to create base pages for your articles like this, this and this 03:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Then just leave in my talk page what your articles are about and I'll handle the graphics. Rai wants TMITM and TMITA to be sister articles anyway 08:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC) No, the BASE PAGE, where you'll tell what the articles are about, like this one 08:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) How may I help you? 00:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I was planning on doing that! I'm going to use the page where the B-Team appears as the header of this chapter and was going to ask you which one you wanted as the main header, but you gave me the answer already. I can't do it right now since i don't have Photoshop in the computer I'm using, but when I get home in a few hours I'll do it. 00:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes it is! I'm just finishing my last articles 19:45, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure 19:57, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes to the first one. No to the second one because Rai said he wanted it be the "counterpart" of TMITA and wanted it to be those colors. 20:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Who? 20:26, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I've watched Kill Bill, all of them, but I don't remember any characters' names 20:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Cool. How do you like the header? 20:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Whenever we are done. I got to go to school now. Bye 13:27, January 31, 2012 (UTC) #Seems fine to me #The sentence makes sense to me #Edolas. it was just revealed a few chapters ago 20:02, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Magazine will be released in 1-2 hours. Will you be here to help me? 20:21, January 31, 2012 (UTC) An squirrel had a dog as a pet? My condolences 20:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC) LOL I'm not really a pet person 20:32, January 31, 2012 (UTC) It sounds acceptable to me, but if it isn't then oh well. anyway, I just finished so I'm going to start creating the templates that we are going to use in the main wiki 20:43, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can start uploading the images from Naruto since you need to find them the rationale and licensing 20:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC) only link to pages that aren't that popular and to spells. I'm also doing something in the fanon wiki really quickly 20:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) then upload them to the wiki 21:02, January 31, 2012 (UTC) that's what i just said XD 21:04, January 31, 2012 (UTC) begin! But just the "Real" of "Real Tail" images 21:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) just 21:15, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok, now I need you to do everything for Template:Technical Updates/January 2012 starting with uploading the header 21:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) there's only one image, the header, and yes 21:34, January 31, 2012 (UTC) nope all avatars are already in the wiki 21:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) By the way, don't forget to say who created it in the other information part of the Rationale 21:40, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Next would be creating the base page, Template:Technical Updates and then this month's, Template:Technical Updates/January 2012 21:42, January 31, 2012 (UTC) The way they are now 21:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC) yes 21:50, January 31, 2012 (UTC) OK. Now take care of Template:Foreign Finds 21:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) When I say "take care", I mean do everything so that it's ready to be put in the issue when it's released 21:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC) That also means this month's page 22:01, January 31, 2012 (UTC) lol! Next is jay's last, Template:Nostalgic Magic. 22:05, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget to upload the images for Template:Foreign Finds/January 2012 22:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Some of those images aren't on the wiki 22:12, January 31, 2012 (UTC) only one. The other ones have words around them so they are different 22:15, January 31, 2012 (UTC) lol. Hilarious 22:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so, and if we do, you'll get message saying that an image that looks like the same has already been uploaded 22:21, January 31, 2012 (UTC) just a few more minutes. Do Template:Real Tail/January 2012 22:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC) The last one Template:TMITM. I'll be uploading the images soon 22:32, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ONly, TMITM's page for this month left 22:39, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Done 22:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Good Night!!!!!! 22:48, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Reminder Don't forget, I want a rough draft of all articles by the 20th. If you won't be able to be online on the 20th, then post it on the site on the 19th. Thanks. Nope, I'll text you on a new test wiki and tell u when I get my laptop back. Don't worry, the secret is worth the wait, my friend. Yes......a poisonous one. =D Leaving Thanks, DaRinor. I'll try to come visit you guys once in a while. 09:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Drafts If you have them ready, yes, and join our side DaRinor!! But our side is better, and we've been your allies longer! Mega, Ncf, and Otabear are all new, but me and Opossum have been there for a long time. *puppy dog eyes* Pwease. Take some time to process the information. Thanks, me and the anime whore'll go through and fix all the problems. Come help us, now! We need to come up with five questions for the fairy Advice. 3 relevant and 2 irrelevant to the series. Kinda like the "real" magazine with 5 questions that every character answers differently 20:26, February 20, 2012 (UTC) We'll do that next issue to give the readers an idea of how the questions work 20:32, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, we all will or maybe even two or three depending on how interesting the answer is 20:37, February 20, 2012 (UTC) no duh 21:10, February 20, 2012 (UTC) You don't say "Duh" in italy? 21:17, February 20, 2012 (UTC) you googled it? 21:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) lol, so have you comed up with the questions? 21:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) yes, you random squirrel! or at least a few of them! 21:27, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Looks like I wasn't clear. I wanted to be something like this 21:36, February 20, 2012 (UTC) X< 21:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) anything. Like: "What's you favorite....?" or "What do you think about...?" or "Why didn't you...?" , etc 21:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Uhmmm... Now I'm not sure. 21:47, February 20, 2012 (UTC) well for now just come up with questions that anyone can answer. Ewww 21:50, February 20, 2012 (UTC) if there is a good enough question with an interesting/hilarious answer, then we do specific questions 22:00, February 20, 2012 (UTC) those are good questions, but we also want 2 questions that are irrelevant. that's where you random magic comes in 22:02, February 20, 2012 (UTC) lol anything! it doesn't have to have anything to do with FT. Maybe "Do you think the world will end in 2012?" 22:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty! Now we need answers! So: *What is required to enter Fairy Tail? *Can the Fairy Tail Mages receive official training by their fellow guildmates? *Girls who can afford to pay the rent have Fairy Hills. What about boys? Is there a male dormitory? *Where does the concept of "Guild" stems from? *Will the world end in 2012? 22:17, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure what you mean so give me an example. 22:21, February 20, 2012 (UTC) hmmm... I'm not sure if it'll work because of the way the answers are set up. We could just make two different answers from the two diff characters 22:31, February 20, 2012 (UTC) What exactly does your guild question mean? I know what a guild is, but I don't get how that would be interesting asking different people where "guild" came from. :| Lol, yes, one could argue that. One could also argue that you are arguably the most random person in existence. The fourth question has been changed to "Do you think the anime should portray blood?" 00:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but your questions didn't make too much sense 00:23, February 21, 2012 (UTC) true 00:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Issue 2 Header Is there an specific image you'd like for this month's TMITM header? 22:50, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey everyone, we've reached the conclusion of another great month. I would personally like to congratulate you all on your hard work on the Magazine, and I want to remind everyone that all articles should be complete by tomorrow! We will be publishing it tomorrow afternoon. I want all templates created and all pictures uploaded by 2/29/12 at 3:30 U.T.C. If you are not sure when this time is, look at the clock on our main wiki beside your avatar. If everyone is not done, I will probably hold the release just a little bit. Also I have a new rule that I want us all to follow next month, it's a hassle, but you'll all get over it I'm sure. I want you guys to start using the Fair use rationale and licensing templates on this site as well. The reason is that sometimes we aren't able to be online when it's time to upload our pictures to the main wiki and if you haven't done your rationales, someone else has to do it for you. I'll use Lucy! 19:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ok. Are you still mad? 20:02, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I've never been one :| 20:06, February 28, 2012 (UTC) stop talking to me! I can't help but to respond and I have tons of work to do! So don't reply to this message! 20:11, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm handling the prettifying of your Real Tail article now. Fairy Advice The questions for next issues's Fairy Advice: *Who/What is Hiro Mashima? *What do you think is Lumen Histoire? *If you could create your own Guild right now, what would it's name be? *Have you ever taken two missions at the same time? *Do you think the new Policy & Standards Council members will do a good job? 21:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) 3 or 4 should be enough 22:52, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Articles Don't forget that a rough draft of your articles is due by the 24th. :( Sure, go ahead. I know how you feel, I've been really bogged down with work these last few weeks for some reason. Though I'' read it every month... TMITM Header Pick a scene for the header of TMITM, if you don't want to I'll be honored to do it myself 18:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) you should look at the new images in this wiki and reconsider XD 22:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) that's actually a K, I revised like 5 times cuz I thought I had typed it wrong, but I didn't. Anyway, pick! 22:13, March 24, 2012 (UTC) lol yes, it all depends on the chairman! no wonder everything was good when I reigned 22:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) So what? It's like I'm Sasuke and Rai is Naruto. Everyone like Sasuke more than Naruto XD 22:29, March 24, 2012 (UTC) you like Naruto more! Blasphemy! 22:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Squeak right back at you. O_o lol 22:42, March 24, 2012 (UTC) XD, yes, I would like to see your drafts. Alrighty, I'll check over them for ya. Thanks whore. I made all the staff here Admins so you guys didn't have to ask me to delete images, rename files, and other stuff like that. G'Nite. Cuz that ain't random... lol, you really like to flatter yourself 13:53, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Well that's where you are wrong, Bachhis isn't awesome, he is lame 13:59, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I hate him 14:04, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't feel like giving the full explanation so I'll just say "because I do" 00:38, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, this is what I came up with. Do you like it? 01:57, March 26, 2012 (UTC) New Hey, new chapter comes out tomorrow and I was wondering if you were planning on reviewing it or should we just wait until the next issue? 21:47, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Cool Publish I'm ready to publish, go place all of your templates/images on the main wiki so we can publish. Never heard of it. Header Idea Hey DaRinor, I found this in DeviantART and I loved it, so I wan wondering if you knew any quotes that could work on Elfman vs. Bacchus, maybe about beasts and drunks 23:02, April 10, 2012 (UTC) It can also maybe be about honor, since that's what they both bet on (Quatro Puppy lol), or maybe about being a man, or maybe just a quote either of them said. 03:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, how about since it talks about ethics (which Bacchus has none of) and about beasts (Elfman) or maybe another quote from here 18:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) They were, but the first link only had irish quotes, which sound weird, the second had quotes about samurais or something, and the third didn't apply as Elfman didn't pass it over 19:29, April 11, 2012 (UTC) lol sure let's use that one. Now for real, have you found any better quote than the one I gave you? 19:39, April 11, 2012 (UTC) lol are you serious? 19:44, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Fairy Advice I've been having a hard time coming up with 5 questions. Any ideas? 21:52, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Nice, I'll come up with the 5th one myself 19:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) it did, but like I've told you before, I want 2 off-universe ones. The one about the movie is one so we need another one 19:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Duh 19:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Fairy Advice These are the questions for the next Fairy Advice; just copy the code the way it is now and answer where it says A: ---- ;How did you learn your signature Magic? :'A:' ;The Vanish Brothers once described Mages as being physically frail, below human average, due to their thorough study of Magic. Would you like to reply to such statement? :'A:' ;In spite of the previous statement, many Mages seem to actively employ melee and hand-to-hand combat in their fighting style. Are you one of them? :'A:' ;Many Mages danced together in Magic Dance Ball, who would you have wanted to have a chance to dance with? :'A:' ;Have you heard about the Fairy Tail Movie, Priestess of the Phoenix? Are you excited about it? :'A:' ---- Also, questions sent by users are here, if you want to answer any of them you are free to do it. 20:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) oooooooooooh how about "The best defense is a good offense"? You've heard it right? 02:57, April 14, 2012 (UTC) If you can find a better quote for the beauty and the beast chapter then we'll use that 19:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Maybe: or maybe just: 20:26, April 14, 2012 (UTC) lol why? 22:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC) lol you hate the saga? 22:35, April 14, 2012 (UTC) lol I'm not a big fan of it, because it's mostly books/movies for girls, but my girl friends (lol) made me watch them with her and the movies aren't that bad. 22:40, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Squeak. Now answer the fairy advice 22:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) lol already did 23:01, April 14, 2012 (UTC) lol wtf 23:05, April 14, 2012 (UTC) already seen that... 23:13, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Laxus again huh... boring 03:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) lol whatever 11:47, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Header again Dang. 3 awesome fights this month. Which one to use as a header... 20:05, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... I might include the 3 of them in there, but that means no quote. Whatever, I'll just use a quote for TMITA then, 03:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I had a bunch of quotes, but never mind. We can use a quote next month 13:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't have a quote for the 3 fights together... 14:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Nah, there were 3 VERY awesome fights this month and they all deserve to be in the header 14:09, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Let's try that 14:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Can you make it rhyme? 14:21, April 22, 2012 (UTC) lol I didn't get what it means 19:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I didn't get the poem. It sounds weird. 19:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) lol but they have to be understandable. 19:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC) "Gathering where being made is Story" How about: What you think? XD 19:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC) You don't know what throwing away the towel means? 20:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) then we can change that line. How is the rest of the poem? 20:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) How about: or 20:10, April 22, 2012 (UTC) lol then lets let Rai decide 20:11, April 22, 2012 (UTC) It'll be published Sunday night so you have today and tomorrow. Why yes, yes I am! Month is almost over. Fairy Advice! 23:00, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok 23:10, April 28, 2012 (UTC) In 3 hours. Why didn't you remind me whore >.<. I'll go fix it up now. And nah, you're good. Hopefully Reli'll be back tonight. Though if not...I'm going to be working my ass off. :( And I'm just curious to see how you'd react to a punch in the face. *runs off to google Capibaras* Lol, I thought one rapist was enough... Would you please do other characters?! 02:46, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! So I'll just pick the best 3 and use them. That means no Laxus XD 19:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) What? You are the one that gave me 5 19:03, April 30, 2012 (UTC) New address. Lol, nope. Raul accidently let one of his RL friends discover my talk page on this wiki and he didn't want him to find it again. Yep. Articles I want rough drafts of all of you guys' articles by the 24th and, this time, unlike every other month I actually want them ready to be checked over on the 24th because our new EIC has to read over the articles to proofread and he can't do that if they aren't here. Lol, it's the Editor in Chief. Bojangles! Yep. Yeah...kinda...I changed the positions. I'm now the Managing Editor and the Deputy Editor has been changed to Editor in Chief and instead of it just being a title, it requires work now. Of course you are whore!! :) Fairy Advice This month's Fairy Advice. Please copy and paste in my talk page with the answers and don't forget to tell me the characters. ;How long did it take you to learn your Magic? :'A:' ;What's your opinion about the Key of the Starry Sky arc? :'A:' ;What is your future dream? :'A:' ;Karacka tried to kill his guildmate because he was ordered to by his higher-ups. Would you do the same? :'A:' ;If you could change the position of your guild mark, where would you put it? :'A:' Also if you want to answer any of these, please do. 18:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) nice! But if you could make if even funnier, then do! 19:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ok 19:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC) yes, my dear hamster 19:22, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Favor Hey Ald, would you be kind enough to describe this for me? 01:14, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :*looks at Reli* ....* looks at Al*.....*clears throat* HA! *walks away like a boss* ::... Wha? ::-- 12:36, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Inside joke, lol. ::::Assholes, I should come up with an Italian joke and fuck you for good >.< ::::-- 16:00, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::XD, it's not really. It's just that he needed it for ''that project that you saw that you wouldn't help us with. ::::::It's more like I'm overly busy to help out with another project. Besides, the thought that the character supposed to be ME would wear something like that sends shivers down my spine... Though it's better than other garments, I suppose... ::::::-- 16:14, May 22, 2012 (UTC) XD, it's okay. Everything on the project is sorted out now. And lol, that's not for your character specialness. The fact that it is sorted out is just as scary... -- 16:46, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Reminder All articles need to be ready for a read-through by the 24th. Header Anything? 12:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Fine... any quote? 13:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ok. then do Fairy Advice! 13:27, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Bj hasn't done an interview.... 13:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) lol yes, you can. 13:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. There weren't any better 23:37, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Not going to use Laxus ever again if you keep being bias 19:02, May 29, 2012 (UTC) you are being bias about his answers just because you want to have sex with him 19:09, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Correct. So that's it? You aren't going to do any other characters? 19:12, May 29, 2012 (UTC) i'm tired of Laxus and Cana. Use other characters even if you don't like them 19:25, May 29, 2012 (UTC) right... 19:28, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Real Tail Already the 31st. are you getting your own Real Tail pctures or do you need me to get them for you? 04:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) K, you get the images, I'll put them on the page 19:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ok I got the coding done, now hurry up and get those pictures! It's already the 31st! THe magazine was supposed to be out a few hours ago! 19:21, May 31, 2012 (UTC) yeah, you're right. But still... 19:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) we are all waiting on you... 20:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ok. then please upload all your images to the wiki 20:37, May 31, 2012 (UTC) cool. then just create your templates on the main wiki and you are done! 20:42, May 31, 2012 (UTC) you are fast... go see if Gary needs help 20:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I already told you "Not going to use Laxus ever again if you keep being bias" 20:59, May 31, 2012 (UTC) yeah i do. uploader page doesnt work for me today... have no idea why i can probably use another comp and upload my pics, which are only two. I think Rai's are the main problem. I'm done. Are you going to handle Rai's images or should I? 21:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) great... Good Night! 21:19, May 31, 2012 (UTC) G'Nite. I'll ignore that last message to Gary. Fairy Advice ;What is the weirdest mission you've ever done? :A: ;Have you ever gone on an S-Class mission? If not, would you like to? :A: ;What would you do if you were invisible? :A: ;Do you have a special talent? :A: ;If you were a Molding Mage, what would you like to mold? :A: 19:31, June 13, 2012 (UTC) that's because you are too biased!!! just don't be bised and I"ll put it! 20:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC) lol 20:53, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Articles All articles should be done by the 24th so Bj can check over them. FINE! ME FIX IT!! Fixed, it was messing up because you didn't have the toggle span tags on "Real" and "Tail". Also, you weren't alternating the var tag. O_O Why, thank you.... XD, hope you enjoyed hearing it how it was SUPPOSED to sound. jk Interview DaRinor, I know this is short notice but PLEASE help me out. Bitchjangles bailed on us again and he was supposed to be interviewed this month. Fairy Tail Wiki: Tell us a little about yourself. Aldarinor: Fairy Tail Wiki: How did you first discover the Fairy Tail Wiki? Aldarinor: Fairy Tail Wiki: What 5 tips would you give new users on the wiki? Aldarinor: Fairy Tail Wiki: Why are you so damn random? Aldarinor: Fairy Tail Wiki: SQUEAK!!! Aldarinor: Fairy Tail Wiki: Did you like my imitation of you? Aldarinor: Fairy Tail Wiki: My sources inform me that you are currently involved in a homosexual love triangle with Freed Justine and Laxus Dreyar. Care to explain? Aldarinor: Fairy Tail Wiki: So what you are saying is, you're gay? Aldarinor: RE: Request No problem Al. I will do whatever I can. Still in "This Month in The Manga" in "True Family" section change Iron Dragon's Roar to Lighting Dragon's Roar. 10:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I've made something like this. Is it ok? 10:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure they are xD~. No problem, I had a lot of fun doing this :P 12:58, June 28, 2012 (UTC) So true xD 13:46, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Pfft....... anything you guys can do we can do better, XD. Thanks DaRinor!! Fairy Tail Wiki is interviewing you, not me. ;) Finally! Thanks space hamster DaRinor 03:02, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the interview DaRinor! It only took you annoying the hell out of me one hundred times with a message notification... Of course, of course. I'll do that now. =P G'Nite DaRinor! And ok, we would've published earlier, but Nessie isn't done and isn't responding yet. I'll just publish your stuff. Advice So late >_> ;Which Sabertooth member do you hate the most? Why? :A: ;Would you mind if I took a picture of you naked for a spread of our next issue? :A: ;What do you think of the return of the Reborn Oración Seis‎‎? :A: ;What do you think of the new Team Fairy Tail? :A: ;If you were an animal, what animal would you be? :A: 23:59, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...I could try to configure that for you. If I couldn't, would that be a problem? Hey DaRinor, are you going to write a review for Chapter 293 before tuesday? 23:18, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Boss Like the boss I am, I figured out how to do it. In less than a minute, I might add. :P So, whenever you post your article, just show me tell me. well, tell me! so I can make the heading already. I want to review the latest episode too so... btw, thx for the interview XD 15:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) XD 16:49, July 28, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, XD. That interview was actually hilarious. You couldn't pay me to watch that damn movie. That layout looks fine. If I see something I could prettify, I'll do it but I think what you've done suits it perfectly. :) As soon as Rauleli get's his annoying ass on the wiki. >_< Go ahead and publish your articles and update your hub articles but don't upload your images. Actually, never mind. I don't even know if Reli's coming today. Me and you will have to publish. I shall take Mine, Nessies, and Ish's. You take you and Reli's articles and images. Don't forget to update the hub articles. :P You know what you and Reli did for the first issue of the magazine when I was inactive? Me and you are doing that. :Never mind. Just do your own articles and images. Reli showed up and he's going to handle his pics and I'll handle his articles. >_> Why is that crap!? Jak'll fix it as soon as we publish the magazine. Y U NO SAY NOTHING?! How would I know?! I'm not psychic! And thanks....although I already knew. Wait, I am psychic. O_O I'm not offended, she's my fav psychic too. XD Nah, G'Nite DaRinor! Fine, fine, I will. =P RE:Lazor No problem..... omg that will be sooo awesome xD 10:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC)